


Queen Bee Merch

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Gen, Merchandise, Plagg Being Plagg, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place after Malediktor.After her more successful stint as Queen Bee, Chloé decides to fund and create her own merchandise.





	Queen Bee Merch

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

"Okay, okay! Put that box of Queen Bee cups over there with those dolls! No no, you idiots! Be careful with those! Do you know how much money it took to make those?!" 

A couple of workers handling a huge box look at Chloé in exasperation, arms already starting to get tired from lugging it around.

They are currently outside of the hotel, where Chloé has been directing the men to take out the boxes containing her...new stuff and placing them near the entrance so Chloé can check if all the shipment is there.

Said blonde pinches her forehead, losing her patience at these workers. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!" 

"Uh, Chloé? What's all this?" 

Chloé perks up at the voice of her beloved Adrien, and turns her head back to see him walking up to her with a confused look. 

She wastes no time hooking her arm with his, much to his secret discomfort. "Ah, Adrikins! You're just in time to see my new line of Queen Bee merchandise!" 

Adrien raises a brow at her in surprise. "You already have merchandise?" 

She nods with a proud look. "After me and Ladybug defeated Daddy, I asked him to use his money to make merchandise after moi! The beautiful and great Queen Bee!" 

She unlatches herself from Adrien to make a dramatic gesture at the growing pile of boxes in front of them. 

"Since it's you, Adrien, I'm letting you have a look at them." Says Chloé.

As Adrien notices, each box he looks into contains different kinds of items that are themed around Chloé's hero identity. Bee-colored tea cups and tableware, Queen Bee action figures, costumes, and a Queen Bee cereal brand. There is even a box full of replicas of the bee miraculous hairpin

' _They sure got every detail down..._ '

As Adrien stares at the products, Chloé clasps her hands together and looks on joyously. "Everyone is going to  _love_ my merch." 

Adrien forces a smile. ' _I'm actually not so surprised. Should've expected this since it's Chloé..._ '

Inside his bag, Plagg is snickering loudly while munching on his cheese. Adrien quickly shushed him by lightly slapping the bag. 

"Of course, I have Ladybug to thank. Because of her, I'm officially a superhero." For a split-second, Adrien catches a look of appreciation in Chloé's eyes before it is replaced by smugness.

"I also have plans of opening a Queen Bee amusement park here in Paris, with a section for Ladybug and her sidekick."

Adrien's smile twitches at the word "sidekick", but Chloé doesn't notice and continues on. 

"I'll give you this for free." 

Chloé opens up a box near her and reaches inside to pull out a small plush doll resembling Queen Bee. Without letting Adrien say anything on the matter, she shoves the toy against his chest. He quickly catches it when she steps away and lets go. 

Holding the Queen Bee plush in his hands, it stares back at Adrien with blue diamond eyes behind its mask and the familiar smug grin. 

"For you to think about me and to cuddle with at night." Chloé puts her hand under her chin and gives a flirty smile at him.

Adrien looks back at his friend with uncertainty. "Chloé..." 

"Yes, Adrien?" She says in her sweet voice.

"Don't you think it's kind of early for you to have your own merch? You just started after all." 

Adrien can't help but feel a bit worried for Chloé, seeing as how she is jumping the gun as usual. 

But Chloé waves him off. "Of course not! A heroine should have her own-Hey! Don't put those perfumes on the wigs! I told you-!" 

Chloé's attention gets caught by a mishap from the workers and she stomps over to shout at them, leaving Adrien by himself with the plush. 

Sensing that they are alone, Plagg flies out of Adrien's bag. He sees the Queen Bee doll and chuckles.

"Wow, Adrien. You better not set her next to your precious Ladybug doll when you get home." Plagg says, already set on teasing him.

Adrien nearly sputters, but tries to be firm. "Plagg, don't."

Plagg doesn't listen and prods him more. "Ladybug Doll will think you're cheating on her with Queen Bee Doll if she sees you." 

"Plagg."

"She'll be so sad if you start cuddling with Queen Bee instead of her-"

" _Plagg_." 

"Pretty soon, she might see you playing with her and having a candlelit dinner with her like you always did own-HEY!" 

Adrien quickly pushes the Queen Bee doll to Plagg and shoves them both together in his bag, leaving the cat kwami smooshed up against the plush. 

"Hey, come on, Adrien! I was just playing with you! Can you get this thing out please? It feels like she's kissing me!" 

Adrien ignores Plagg's protests as he shakes his head and sighs as he thinks to himself.

' _I hope you knew what you were doing, Ladybug. Because this is going to be a long road for Chloé._ '


End file.
